


Watching You, Watching Me

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Attraction, Good Loki, Guilty Pleasures, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, Voyeur Tony, Voyeurism, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, loki is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 09:30:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12603548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: One day Tony catches Loki in the showers after the mage has been training.





	Watching You, Watching Me

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a fill for a prompt on FrostIronKink that was: " _Voyeurism kink. Loki is staying in the Avengers Tower for whatever reason. Tony enjoys watching him shower, jerk off, etc. (Bonus if Thor finds out and gets mad at Tony. Another bonus if Loki knew but is pleased and lets it continue because he didn’t think anyone would be interested in his body (lousy Asgardians and all) and that makes Tony guilty.)_ "
> 
> I hope the anon who prompted this finds and enjoys this oneshot :)

It honestly started by accident.

Loki was a recent addition to the tower. He was also one of the first people to _live_ in the tower since Pepper broke up with Tony and the Avengers split into a thousand painful pieces.

Thor had shown up with his brother and after a long, long, _long_ story it had ended up with Thor, Loki and himself being the three semi-permanent residents of the Tower. The thing, the _problem_ was that Tony had become used to living _alone_. When he barely saw Loki and Thor was often off-world it meant that the engineer kind of... _forgot_ that anyone else was there.

He’d been walking into the training rooms and heading for the attached bathroom when this whole mess had started. Tony had been exercising earlier and been distracted by a new idea for a schematic when he was in the shower. He’d left his watch behind in his rush to get back to the lab and had needed to retrieve it.

Tony had stepped inside, spotting the item sitting innocently on one of the benches and picking it up. He’d only registered the sound of running water when he’d slipped the watch over his wrist. 

The bathroom of the training areas had been designed to be something not unlike a locker-room with wooden benches, lockers for each member of the team (as well as a few spares) along with three changing rooms and showers.

The door to the far left was slightly open and had been the shower that Tony had used. The engineer had moved instinctively, worried that he’d left the water running.

He didn’t think about how FRIDAY would have automatically turned it off. He didn’t think about the half-opened locker with a green shirt peeking out. He didn’t think about the fact he wasn’t the only person in the tower anymore. Tony just moved to the door and lightly pushed it open.

The rooms were impressive but they were still nothing more than a quick means of washing. It meant that there were no glass doors or shower curtains; there was just a showerhead pouring water down a very pale, very _naked_ form that had his back to Tony.

 _Damn_ , Tony thought, his eyes widening even as they travelled down from the inky, wet hair curling around Loki’s neck and shoulders to the muscled back, firm bottom and powerful legs. Tony had always known Loki was attractive but now he just wanted to lick at the water droplets and ask if he could join the trickster. 

_Right, because he wouldn’t outright fucking kill you for spying on him, let alone making a sexual advance._

Common sense, at least, managed to get Tony to carefully shut the door before rushing out of the training rooms while praying desperately that Loki was none the wiser.

And, thankfully, he didn’t seem to be. Tony walked around for a few days half expecting to be stabbed for the invasion of privacy, but nothing happened. Loki treated him exactly the same, with politeness and even vague curiosity, but little more.

The big problem was when Tony caught Loki in the training rooms again, but _in his defence_ \- (fucking hell, he has no defence and he knew it, god) - the door was open once more and even a little more than the last time.

Tony had heard the running water and all he’d been able to remember was the image of the trickster--the one that had showed up in a few of the engineer’s dreams since the last time he’d caught the mischief god naked in the showers. Tony had found himself pushing open the door before he could stop himself.

It was just the same as last time only now Loki was washing his hair; water and soap running over his skin in rivulets as those long fingers moved through raven hair and even down the mage’s neck, shoulders and back. There wasn’t a single movement that wasn’t calculated to cover the most amount of skin, fingers digging in to muscle to unwind tension and make Loki let out soft breathy sighs.

Watching him like that, watching Loki’s hands _move_ like that was the first time Tony desperately wondered what those palms and fingers would feel like being dragged over his body.

Tony found himself licking his lips and eyeing the way Loki swiped his hand over his stomach and chest. Tony couldn’t see what he was doing, not with the mage’s back to him, but he _did_ work out when Loki’s hand moved to clean his cock. The trickster altered his stance and the positioning of his arms made the knowledge of where his hands were impossible not to understand.

It made Tony’s breath catch and desire start to rush through him. When those long fingers cupped Loki’s balls before drifting towards his asscheeks, Tony had to hurriedly turn away, his face flushing guilty as he hurried away from the showers. He also moved back into the training area, making a show of _loudly_ setting up what he needed for his own exercise routine.

By the time Loki made his way out of the showers clothed once more and his hair completely dry, Tony was lifting weights and doing his best to ignore the trickster. He felt eyes on him and stiffened slightly, but when he met that green gaze he didn’t see homicidal rage or the threat of impending violence; he only saw something faintly inquisitive before Loki was looking away and leaving him to his training.

Tony swore that he couldn’t be lucky enough to ever get away with it again. He swore he wasn’t going to be so perverted as to spy on Loki in the _showers_ again. He swore it was the last time.

The engineer was still slightly horrified with himself that when he next saw the bathroom door open; Tony walked right on over and looked inside.

He was certain that he was going to end up coming face to face with an angry mage, but he didn’t. In fact, the next three times were just like the last two, only he started to linger even longer, growing increasingly bolder with each time he didn’t get caught.

Loki was just so intoxicating to watch; his every moment sensual and his body gorgeously attractive. Tony couldn’t even see the front of him; only ever his back and brief glimpses of his side. There was one, terrifying, moment when Loki had turned around and Tony had sworn his heart had stopped – but Loki’s eyes had been closed as he washed shampoo from his head.

Tony had only allowed himself the quickest glance before hightailing it out of there and, damn, he hadn’t been disappointed.

Loki’s stomach didn’t have a sliver of fat on it, his nipples were bright, pink buds and his chest had very little hair. His cock, well, it was everything Tony wanted to take in his hand, his mouth, his _ass_. Loki was possibly the most attractive man Tony had ever had the pleasure of seeing naked and covered in water.

It was a damn shame there was no way Tony could actually approach the trickster like that without revealing his voyeurism. The engineer didn’t even know how to approach him _outside_ of the showers. They weren’t exactly striking up much of a friendship despite living together for weeks, and they had enough bad history between them to make any attempt at chatting to be met with suspicion rather than anything resembling welcome.

So Tony had contented himself with fantasies in bed at night and a few longing, completely unjustifiable sessions of watching the other man shower.

He wasn’t sure if he was more pathetic or insane at this point.

If it hadn’t been creepy, stupid and problematic enough though, it got even more dubious and complicated the first time that Tony watched Loki get hard.

He’d started keeping a mental schedule of when Loki trained, always making sure to train directly after the trickster so as to defuse any suspicions Loki might have as to why he was always nearby. It seemed to be working fine, and Tony always made sure to get there just when he knew Loki would be in the shower.

If FRIDAY was judging him for it, at least she was polite enough to stay silent.

The engineer had been watching Loki wash himself the same as every other day, familiar enough to know how to read Loki’s actions and be able to tell exactly where he was up to in his routine and just what he was going to do next.

The mage had been soaping himself up--running his hands over his chest and back--but when he washed the last of the suds away, Loki’s fingers seemed to linger, stroking along his chest in an almost thoughtful motion.

It lasted for a few long moments before he shifted into a different stance, tilting his head back slightly with his eyes closed. Loki’s tongue came out to flick over his lower lip before his hand moved even further down his body. Tony’s eyes flew wide and his breath hitched as he watched the descent of Loki’s arm. He couldn’t see the trickster grip himself, but he knew it had happened by the parting of the mage’s lips and the soft sound he released.

The motion of his arm was unmistakable as he started stroking himself, he even rearranged his position just enough that with a small shift to the right and a tilt of his head, Tony could just make out those pale fingers grasped around a hard, erect cock.

Tony felt heat and desire rush through him and his heart begin to race. His pants also grew tight as his own interest began to stir. Loki was so unabashed as he stroked himself, rubbing his thumb over the head and jerking his hips, a low moan slipping past his lips each time.

But he didn’t tease himself. The trickster soon brought his other hand down, his thumb continuing to brush the tip as he sped up his strokes. The two hands almost blocked Tony’s view of the mage’s cock, but Tony compensated by looking up at Loki’s face. His lips were red from being bitten, his cheeks stained by a flush; he was also rocking into his own strokes, his small hitched groans making Tony have to bite down on his own moan of pleasure.

Loki was stunning and Tony just wanted to be the one stroking the other man off.

But he wasn’t.

And it didn’t mean that the sight of Loki coming undone under his own touch wasn’t burned forever in Tony’s mind; an utterly gorgeous image as Loki’s muscles contracted and he moaned lowly, arching forward as he came all over the wall.

Tony had needed to forcibly tear himself away from the sight so that he wouldn’t be caught. He didn’t go into the training rooms though, he stumbled his way to the elevator and slammed his hand down on the button to his workshop. 

He’d needed to cup himself through his pants as he remembered the sight of Loki and the sounds.

Tony had barely gotten out of the elevator before he was undoing his pants and stroking himself off, leaning against the nearest wall with Loki on his mind, and the trickster’s name on his lips when he came.

The engineer did think about stopping after that. There was no excuse for his actions and no _way_ that Loki would ever forgive him for it... but... well, Loki did leave the door open, didn’t he? Loki was supposed to have ridiculous awareness of his surroundings, right? Loki was hardly an _idiot_ or _oblivious_... _**right**?_

Tony knew he was clutching at straws. He also couldn’t think of _any_ reason why Loki would know he was there and not only _let him live_ but never say anything about what the engineer was doing.

It didn’t make any sense.

It also didn’t stop Tony from catching Loki showering again--despite weeks of avoiding the training rooms and Loki’s training times specifically--and being unable to resist peeking inside.

The mage was washing himself the same as ever, completely beautiful, completely captivating and Tony had been leaning against the doorjamb unable to look away from the sight.

He hadn’t anticipated hearing a loud growl before he was being yanked from behind by a powerful grip and spun to look into the face of a _furious_ Thor.

 _Oh fuck_ , Tony thought paling significantly. 

“You _dare_ to spy on my brother?!” Thor all but roared, looking every inch the warrior who was going to rip off Tony’s head.

Tony didn’t even know what to say. He didn’t have a leg to stand on, and not only because Thor had lifted him almost entirely off the ground by his shirt, but because _what the fuck could he say?_ The thunder god proceeded to give another snarl before demanding, “How long has this occurred? How long have you _dared_ to-”

“Thor!” Loki interrupted, sounding equally livid. _Oh god_ , Tony thought, _now they’re **both** going to kill me_. “Let him go. I have been aware of his presence.”

 _Wait_ , Tony thought, snapping his head to look at the naked and glaring mage, _what?_

Thor looked equally baffled. “You knew of his spying?”

The mage scoffed slightly. “Do you truly believe I could be caught so unaware by a _Midgardian_ , Thor?”

“But...” Thor trailed off, his grip on Tony loosening slightly. “He... you...?”

Loki’s eyes briefly moved to Tony but they seemed to skitter over his face, not quite holding his gaze as if _he_ had something to be ashamed of as opposed to _Tony_. “You have interrupted a game of ours, Thor. It is a mutual enjoyment though, I assure you.”

The moment _that_ thought seemed to take form in the thunderer’s head, it had Thor grimacing a little. 

“Ah,” he did let Tony go though and gave him an apologetic look, patting the engineer’s shoulder gently. “I am sorry, Tony, I should not have thought so lowly of you.” He then turned to his brother. “And I am sorry for interrupting your... game.” He looked between them before deciding, “I shall train another day.” 

He nodded a farewell before turning around and quickly leaving them alone. Tony wasn’t exactly sure if that was better or worse for him. 

The brunet was very slow in bringing himself to look at the trickster. He wasn’t entirely sure what he was going to get; had the mage only lied so that he could have the sole pleasure of killing Tony? Had Loki _actually_ been aware and thought it was all a game? 

Tony had no idea what was going on in the other man’s head and was slightly nervous to find out.

“I do hope Thor hasn’t frightened you off,” Loki remarked, eyeing Tony shrewdly. He was still standing naked, wet and entirely unconcerned about it.

It made Tony swallow. “You knew I was there from the start?”

A small smirk twitched at Loki’s mouth as he confirmed, “Yes.”

The engineer didn’t even know _how_ to feel about that; relieved, uncomfortable, concerned? Loki had walked passed him in the tower for _weeks_ , never saying a word, never even hinting that he knew about Tony’s voyeurism. 

When the words slipped free from the engineer, they were almost a complaint, but mostly they were trying to comprehend what was going on. “Why didn’t you didn’t say anything?”

The mage tilted his head a little as if pondering the question; when he answered, it was surprisingly free of artifice. “You found me attractive and I found that... intriguing.”

The idea made Tony blink. “Why? Other people haven’t found you attractive before?”

“Not so blatantly.” It was another casually thrown statement that made Tony reel slightly.

“What?” He asked, only seeing wry amusement on Loki’s face. “ _Really?_ ”

“You have seen Thor,” Loki gestured in the direction his brother had left from. “He was the prize on Asgard, not myself.” His eyes skittered for the second-time and his voice became a little softer, almost as if by accident. “I enjoyed your appreciation.”

Loki cleared his throat a moment later, the brief moment of vulnerability disappearing as if it had never been, but Tony was rapidly making more than a few connections and his heart was aching a little because of it. 

“You let me continue,” the engineer murmured quietly; seeing it for the invitation, the _show_ it had been. Loki had seen that Tony liked what was on display and slowly, day by day, week by week, he’d seen how far he could push it, including jerking himself off.

“I still can.”

It took Tony a moment to even recognise the words, his mind drifting away to thoughts of the mage and the way he’d angled his body to help Tony see, all without ever giving himself away. The moment he understood what Loki had said though, Tony startled and stared at the trickster with shock. “You would _let_ me keep watching you?”

Loki shrugged absently. “We both enjoyed the game, did we not?” His green eyes travelled down Tony’s body, lingering on the inventor’s pants before flicking them back up to focus on Tony. “Why do we need end it?”

He held the engineer’s gaze, the question lingering in the air as Loki’s eyes seemed to analyse Tony; to pluck and pull every possible motive, thought and desire from the brunet’s mind. The intensity was so sharp that Tony almost felt like shifting on his feet or glancing away, not entirely sure _what_ the mage would see and if it was something the engineer would want to admit to.

But before he could decide, Loki’s expression tightened, a grimace forming. “Ah, unless the idea of someone - of _my_ \- knowing of your attraction has made this unappealing.”

Tony’s eyes widened and he instantly began to protest, “Hey! That isn’t what I said!”

Loki just scoffed and made a dismissive gesture with his hand, not seeming to buy it. “Do what you wish, Stark.” Loki was already turning away and heading back towards the showers, but he did throw over his shoulder, “I have not stopped you before and I will not stop you again.”

Tony could hear the water start again moments later, the door left open as it always was; inviting Tony to watch, to enjoy the show that Loki was putting on for him.

The thought made the engineer swallow. It also made him debate his options and what exactly he wanted from this and from Loki.

In the end, it wasn’t a hard decision to make.

Reaching for the hem of his shirt, Tony pulled it over his head, slipped off his shoes and socks and dropped his pants and boxers in a pile on the floor. He pushed open the door, seeing Loki with his back to Tony and rubbing soap on his hands.

The brunet took in a deep breath before stepping inside and lightly shutting the door. The moment the latch clicked, he saw Loki still, his jaw tensing in obvious frustration and disappointment until Tony softly called, “Hey.”

The mage startled before looking over his shoulder, his eyes widening before his eyes moved to take in every inch of Tony’s naked form. It made Tony smirk a little to see the obvious interest in Loki’s eyes and cock.

He started stepping closer to the taller man as he suggested, “How about I join instead?”

Loki’s grin was quick to form and he caught Tony’s gaze with his own. He waited until Tony was close enough before he reached out for the engineer, cupping his neck and pulling him in until Tony could feel the spray of the shower hitting his shoulder. 

“Will you continue to watch?” Loki asked, the look in his eyes and the tone of his words making Tony recognise it for the request that it was.

 _We **both** liked it_ , and that thought made Tony smile. It also made him feel _relief_ that this, whatever it was, could continue even if something else developed between them as well. “Yeah. I like our game.”

Loki’s smile just stretched wider before he was tugging the inventor a little bit further forward until their mouths connected in a first kiss. Tony just let out a soft sigh before finally reaching out to touch the warm, wet skin he’d been fantasising about and watching for far too long.

And for the first time since seeing Loki naked all those weeks ago, Tony was glad that he didn’t feel the slightest bit guilty about enjoying it.

**Author's Note:**

> There you are. I hope you liked it :) Thanks as always for reading!


End file.
